1. Field
This disclosure relates to puzzles and foldable boxes for containing the puzzle pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Puzzles, such as jigsaw puzzles, have typically been packaged in boxes, with a top portion covering a bottom portion. The boxes are often bulky, which makes them inconvenient to store and display, and costly to transport. The boxes are often larger than necessary to hold the puzzle pieces, resulting in inefficient packaging and unnecessary bulkiness. Furthermore, the boxes may be fragile and easily damaged during transport, requiring the boxes to be placed inside a protective container for transport, again increasing costs.
The puzzle boxes themselves are often easily scratched and damaged, which is aesthetically unappealing for retail display. Also, the puzzles are disassembled in the boxes and the final puzzle put together cannot be seen during purchase. A picture of the final puzzle is often provided on the puzzle box, but the picture is a less-than-ideal representation of the finished puzzle, and without the outlines of the individual pieces.